The signals sent and received by a network device, such as a router or a switch, represent communication packets in a network. The packet may include information regarding the destination of the packet, a data payload, and/or how long the packet should be routed in the network (e.g., maximum number of hops). The router may, based on the information of a received packet, process or modify the received packet to forward the processed packet.